dutch_folklorefandomcom-20200215-history
Ossaert
Ossaert (also known as Oschaert, Osgaard, Osschaart and Griepke) was once an ordinary dog that belonged to his owner; Bornes. His owner was an infamous man, known for his cruelty. He found no peace in the afterlife, and neither did Ossaert. Both of them remained to haunt their residence in Kloosterzande, until the building was demolished in 1856. Ever since, Ossaert became a notorious demon, both in Zeeland, Gelderland and parts of Belgium. Most prominently, he appears in the form of a black dog with firey eyes. It is said he also takes the shape of a rabbit, horse or donkey, and that he can expand in size. Again others say he appears as a bull with a human head, pulling heavy chains as he moves. Zeeland In Zeeland, Ossaert is said to be a water demon from the Hulst region. According to the stories, he's the pet of Bornes (although others believed Ossaert and Bornes to be the very same entity). Fishermen had an understanding with Ossaert, and each time they went out fishing, they offered him the first fish they caught. This prevented Ossaert from ruining their next haul. Ossaert is also a terrible Plaaggeest with a tendency to ambush people late at night. Pushing drunk people in the water was one of his signature acts. The fiend would also lay in wait for a late night encounter. He'd then jump on the back of unsuspecting passersby and laugh as he forced them to their knees. His victim would have to endure this until the break of dawn. If for whatever reason a person wanted to provoke Ossaert, he could be summoned by wording the verse: : "Griepke, griepke, grauw, zonder tand en zonder mouw." Or alternatively: : "Griepke, griepke, grauw, zonder tand en met een mouw." Fisherman Blommaert was a smuggler who once encountered the Ossaert after fishing in his area. He went home, baked a couple of fish in the fireplace and went to bed. The following morning he found that half of his fish were gone and something had left a wet mark in the shape of a big claw in the ashes. Blommaert remembered the old verse but wasn't fazed by it. He thought of a way to outsmart Ossaert. That night the weather was stormy, and Blommaert left the fireplace smoldering. Again Ossaert's claw reached through the chimney for free a meal. However, when the Ossaert retracted his claw, the fish were all deviled. Blommaert anticipated that the big claws of the Ossaert would be rooting through the ashes, so he decided to hide horse turds at the bottom of the hearth. The Ossaert did not anticipate this and was caught by surprise. The big waterdemon lost his balance and plunged into the water. Blommaert deemed himself victorious and went out to fish the very next day. He threw out his nets and could not believe his luck when he pulled them back in. They were heavier than ever before! After a lot of pain and effort the nets almost surfaced. But when Blommaert laid eyes on his catch, he was so surprised, the rope slipped from his hands. He didn't catch fish at all; they were horse turds! The Ossaert's laugh was heard all over the waters. Gelderland Category:Water Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Plaaggeesten